Benutzer Diskussion:Le Leo
thumbHi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Leo Leopardenschweif. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Silberfluss (Diskussion) 19:38, 6. Apr. 2012 Signatur Hallo ^^ Tut mir leid, aber du hast du dich gerade erst angemeldet und noch keine sinnvolle Bearbeitung getätigt, da ist es noch zu früh um eine Siggi zu bekommen. Wenn du vorher einige Bearbeitungen durchführst, dann wirst du auch eine Signatur bekommen können ^^ LG 19:55, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Du brauchst keine "spezielle" Bearbeitung durchführen, es geht nur darum zu sehen, dass du dich ins Wiki einbringst und uns hier unterstützt ^^ - 20:03, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Zitat Hi ^^ Du musst in der Codeansicht einen Code eingeben ^^ lg Shani ^^ 13:46, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Diskussion Hey ^^ Keine Sorge, durch Fragen fühl ich mich nicht gestört ^^ Dazu bin ich ja schließlich da ^^ Zu deiner Frage: Also wenn du auf dem entsprechenden Artikel bist, dass klickst du auf den Butten neben Bearbeiten, wo Diskussion steht, wenn die Diskussionsseite noch nicht erstellt ist klickst du entweder auf Seite erstellen oder oben auf den Thema hinzufügen-Button ^^ - 19:52, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Referenzen Hey ^^ Du, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir die Bilder aus dem Buch wirklich als Vorlage für (falsche) Beschreibungen nehmen sollten, d. h. ich werde erst mal mit den anderen darüber reden ^^ - 19:54, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) CA Hey ^^ Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich was du meinst, aber allgemein solltest du außerhalb der Outlines nichts anmalen, da das Bild sonst nicht transparent ist ^^ Lad es wenn du fertig bist einfach mal hoch und schau ob man außerhalb der Outlines iwas sieht ^^ - 14:55, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey ^^ Du ich hab da ne Idee ^^ Färb die Pixel, die du meinst einfach mal rot ein und lad das Bild dann hier hoch ^^ Dann kann ich sehen, was genau du meinst ^^ - 13:41, 18. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Welches von Smaras Bildern meinst du denn beispielsweise? ^^ Dann seh ich mir das mal an und schaue ob ich dann endlich verstehe was du meinst xD - 17:24, 18. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ah, jetzt weiß ich was du meinst ^^ (Auch wenn ich noch nicht ganz rausgefunden habe wie man das so hinbekommt xD) Am besten klickst du bei Gimp mit dem Zauberstab die weißen Flächen an, die du ausmalen musst und malst dann ganz einfach drauflos xD Dann sollten solche Pixel eig nicht mehr da sein ^^ Versuch doch einfach mal ein Bild so zu machen und dann schauen wir mal weiter ^^ - 17:30, 18. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Re: Wichtige Frage Hey ^^ Kein Problem, solange ich die Antwort weiß, beantworte ich alle Fragen gerne ^^ Wenn du den Chat aktivieren willst, dann musst du bei Wiki-Funktionen etwas nach unten scrollen und schließlich bei Chat auf EIN klicken ^^ Das wars im Grunde auch schon xD - 16:27, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Wikis Hi Leoschweif, ich wollte dich eigentlich nur fragen, wie du auf deinem Profil einen Link zu deinem Wiki gemacht hast. Ich hab auch schon oft versucht in andere Wikis zu verlinken, aber ich krieg das einfach nicht hin. LG Honey 15:32, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ja Ich komme gerne :) bis gleich LGMondpfote 15:54, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Leo es ist nichts los G Tigerschweif CAs Erstmal hi xD sorry das ich nicht geantwortet habe aber ich war im Urlaub .Dein Problem ist wahrscheinlich das du die bilder nicht groß machst .Du darfst nicht einfach wenn es noch so klein ist es runterladen sondern erstmal drauf klicken und dann wird es größer .Ich hoffe du verstehst mich und ich konnte dir helfen . 13:50, 3. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bild Hab eine Katze für dich gemalt. Ist jetzt nicht so gut geworden, wie ich es gehofft hatte... LG thumb|Für Leo Hey^^ ich hab dir dein bild gemalt^^ hoffe es gefällt dir. :3 thumb Chat Ich würde gerne in den Chat kommen, wenn ich wüsste wie ich etwas reinschreibe. Gänseblumnase 05:44, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke Hey Leo das sieht wunderschön aus <3 !!! Tausenden Dank. Ich würde dir gerne auch so eins malen aber dafür muss ich zwei sachen wissen : 1. wie würdest du als Katze aussehen? 2. Wie beckommst du die Katze so groß und schön hin?( malst du mit Pixlr?) LG und nochmal tausend dank deineMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 16:05, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke!! Es ist einfach wunderschön und einzigartig, *knuddle*. LG Biene 16:16, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich habe mal ein Bild für dich gemalt, weil du mich begrüßt hast.thumb|Für Leo Gänseblumnase 17:29, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke +... Danke für dasa wunderschöne bild ! Ich habe ich habe auch mal versucht dich zu malen aber ich beckomme diese weißen Flecken nicht hin ohne das ich die struktur auch übermale :( deshalb habe ich dich schwarz gemalt ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem. LG Nebel oh mist aus irgendeinem Grund kann ich das nicht hochladen sry heul *voll beladen mit schuldgefühlen* Skipe ? Tuturials? sry sagt mir überhaupt nix LG Nebel Tabby Hey Leo, erstmal thx für das kompliment, aber alles was ich kann hab ich von Tau... oder besser gesagt aus ihren Tutorials o.O früher sahen meine Tabbys echt schrecklich aus mittlerweile finde ich sie ganz gut aber Tau kann es immernoch besser (sie ist einfach ein genie was malen angeht *-*) ich denke du solltest dir auch mal die Tutorials ansehen, sie haben mir total geholfen :) auch wenn sie veilleicht ein bisschen verwirrend sind xD GLG 13:44, 11. Mai 2012 (UTC) Siggi Ich weiß nicht ob schon jemand anderes mit die drüber gesprochen hat aber ich wollte s dir nochmal sagen das ein Siggi (neuerdings) erst ab 200 sinnvollen Bearbeitungen möglich ist :/Falls du Freunde hast die trotzdem ein bekommen haben tut es mir leid aber die habven mich dan wahrscheinlich schon früher gefragt oder sindeinfach zu jemand anderem gegangen der davon noch nichts wusst .Melde dich nochmal wenn du 200 bzw. mehr hast dann mache ich dir gerne eine xD .Aber bitte nicht nur Forumbearbeitungen etc. sondern sinnvolle ! Lg Smara Sorry hatte garnicht gesehen wie fleißig du warst xD Natürlich mache ich dir ne Siggi :D Spätestens morgen ist sie fertig dann melde ich mich bei dir Lg Smara Sry,ich habe grade nochmal mit Aki geredet und sie meinte es seie so wie ichs vorher gesagt habe das die Bearbeitungen nicht sinnvoll waren :/ Sry aber ich kann das nicht sehen desshalbv ist das immer etwas schwierig :/ Sorry für das Chaos etc . Lg Smara Verbesserungen Hey, Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du nicht extra Diskussionsseiten erstellst und dann nur die Verbesserungen des CA auflistest. Dann weiß nämlich keiner mehr wo noch die Verbesserungen der Auftritte ergänzt werden müssen, also mach das bitte gleich alles und nicht nur einen Teil. LG - 10:21, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Für dich <3 Danke für das wundervolle Bild.Hier, das hab ich für dich gemacht. thumb|left|Für dich, Leo PS: Sicher kannst du mich zu den Freunden dazutun. Kann ich das auch machen? Lg, Schnee 10:38, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hab ich doch gern gemacht ;-) Hier deine gewünschte Schülerin. Gänseblumnase 19:24, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC)thumb|Für dich Leo Weiße Ränder Danke, Leo ^^ Jetzt hab ichs auch endlich kapiert! Bin halt zu blöd um so was von allein rauszufinden. *__* LG Gewitterherz 16:01, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) HI! Dann bin ich ja wenigstens nicht alleine ^^. LG Gewitterherz 16:09, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ein Bild Ich hab was schönes für dich :-) Ich weiß das es seltsames Shading ist. LG thumb|left|Alsstreif Freundesliste Kann ich dich auf meine Freundesliste schreiben?^^ 18:28, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi, news Hi, ich kann heut iwie. nicht in Chat, also warte nicht auf mich. Ich klicke die ganze Zeit auf Chat beitreten aber nix passiert. Naja, weißt du was: Ich weiß jetzt, wie man Siggis macht. Hab jetzt auf mein Profil geschrieben, dass ich das kann, bin mir aber noch nicht ganz so sicher, ob das auch klappen würde, wenn ich jemanden eine Siggi mach. LG Leo! Ich will unbedingt in den Chat!! Aber ich darf nicht :( ;( Ich vermisse euch alle sooooo. LG deine Von Wind Ich geb dir mal mein Avatar Bild, das fandst du ja ganz hübsch... deine Lieblingskatze WindWindheartxDyesternight 22:20, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich komme nicht mehr in den Chat! Wie änder ich das???????????? Sag mir wenn möglich die Antwort...WindheartxDyesternight 16:59, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) thx, bin zu Aki gegangen und hoffe sie lässt noch mal Gnade vor Recht ergehehen... Jacky will mit dir chattenWindheartxDyesternight 17:04, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) thumb|378px|For Leo - in the nursery no.1 Ich hab noch ein Bild für dich gemalt... es sieht sehr mekwürdig aus. Gänseblumnase 10:21, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) thumb|Hier eine merkwürdige Katze... Hier hab ich dir mal was gemalt. ^^ Hoffe es gefällt dir. Gewitterherzthumb|Als dankeschön für Blaustern Juhuu! :) Hi Leo, ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich GIMP installieren darf, muss nur gucken obs geht. :) Wenn es geht, kannst du mir dan ein bisschen helfen? LG Wolfsfell 14:27, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bild thumb|left|Hat doch noch ein bisschen Shading, feu dich ! :DSoo...deine Beutejägerin,laanghaar,blaue Augen,grau mit braunen Flecken,Stummelschweif und Kerbe im Ohr. Ihr Name ist Wind der durch die Berge weht :D. Ich hoffe du malst mir auch ein Bild.GLG Ekliss PS: Wenn du mir ein Bild malen möchtest : laanghaar,weiblich,Heilerschülerin, grundfarbe golden.Die Augen kannst du machen wie du willst,ob getigert oder gefleckt ist auch dir überlassen :D Bild Danke für dieses super süße Bild :D Echt voll hübsch !!! Ach ja du kannst nochmal auf der Seite von Smaragdauge gucken ,ich muss nur noch ein bischen dran rumtüftenl damit es alles klappt . 09:35, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Skype Hey Leo!<333... ;( Blade hat mir ne Seite gezeigt, bei der man Skype kostenlos runterladen kann, aber ich drück die ganze Zeit auf download und es passiert nichts! ;( :(. HDL, Sorry, LG, deine Dieses dumme IPAD! Es geht immer noch nicht. ;(. Ich versuche jetzt öfters in den Chat zu kommen, Sorry. HDGDL, LG, deine Biene 16:10, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hier noch ein Bild für dich: thumb|Ein Hauskätzchen für dich... Gänseblumnase 14:52, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) Frettchenunges Hier ist Frettchenjunges. Die Tigerung ist nicht so toll geworden...sorry. Aber so ähnlich sieht sie aus. Und sie ist ein Junges.Jacky 16:30, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC)thumb|181px